Damn Scary Movie
by Arabella D
Summary: What I didn't expect was for Kai to be afraid of the scary movie


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

**Damn Scary Movie**

Like every other Thursday night the bladebreakers where all together in Tyson's family room to watch a movie. After a whole week of complaining coming from both Tyson and Max about the arduous training that Kai was putting them through they came to the conclusion that they'll have to make a pact; training during the day without any wailing and Tyson's and Max's social activities five times a week in the evenings not to mention the huge dinners because they were still growing boys … or so they claimed.

Poor Rei was bewildered when Kai told him about this agreement for he was in charge of preparing dinner and without meaning it he had been involved in the brawl as an asset in peacemaking.

The youngest two of the team had made a time table of what they would do each night. The main rule which Kai loathed the most was that all the members had to participate. Like for instance Mondays were board games and Tuesdays were outing nights. Wednesdays and Sundays were free for each beyblader to do what they wanted. On Thursdays it was movie night with lots of popcorn … and this brings us to their current situation.

**Kai's POV**

This is really annoying! Those lazy bums have to be motivated to be able to train! I can't believe it; still I had no other option. It's better to be present to their social activities as they call them and stay quite till they ignore you than having to listen to Tyson's and Max's bellyaching for the whole blasted day during training hours.

It has already been three Thursdays since all this farce started. On the first one Max choose the film, it was about some cartoons and I succeeded to fall asleep through it with boredom. So the week after they made me choose one to try and keep my interest levels up. I chose an action film which at least kept my awake.

Now we are sitting in Tyson's family room waiting for the resident cat to come in from the renting shop just down the street. This time round it is Rei's turn to choose the movie and to tell the truth I am quite curious as to what he chose.

Taking about the devil! Suddenly Rei materialized himself in the family room making me almost jump out of my skin. Thank the deities there was only Kenny in the room and he didn't notice. I have never grasped the secret of how he can walk so quietly!

"So Rei, what kind of film have you chosen?" the computer geek asked while putting down a previously prepared tray by Rei full of yummies on the tea table

"I'm not telling! You will see for yourselves soon enough!" He answered with that mischievous glint in his eyes that made me shiver unconsciously.

I feel closest to Rei because he's the first person after I joined the blade breakers that ever tried to understand the real me and not the person I made out to be and I really wish that I have the guts to tell him that I like him.

**Rei's POV**

Those devils of my team mates have dragged me into this whole drama without even my consent. I have never complained about Kai's training and yet here I am being used as part of the parley. I have to make abundant dinners and sit with the others on these evenings. At least I do not mind to cook and to hang out with the others. They are not as bad as Kai makes them out to be though sometimes they make you want to smack them silly.

There was only Kai and Kenny in the family room as I got back home. As Kai realized that I was just next to him he jumped a little with fright … probably not hearing me coming in. What made me crack the most was that instantaneously he looked around to see if anyone saw him. Kai was such a sweetheart at times it almost made me go and cuddle him.

As Tyson and Max heard me talking with Kenny they came bounding down the stairs and occupied the large sofa in the middle together with Kenny and Hilary. It was actually a three seater so don't ask me how they managed to fit there. That left me with the only other available seat the one next to Kai. So I put the dvd into play and settle down for the film.

Needles to say I chose a scary movie. It's not that I was particularly fond of them but when I went to the rental shop nothing else seem to satisfy me and I wanted to see something with a difference.

I knew for a fact that Kenny and Tyson weren't afraid of watching scary movie films and if Max was ever scared he would latch on to Tyson's arm with a death grip till the following day. What I didn't expect was for Kai to be afraid of the scary movie.

When the film started rolling Kai turned towards me and with a look close to disbelief and a slight tremor in his voice said "Is this a h-horror f-film?"

"Yes it is" I said smiling softly

"Why Kai, are you afraid?" I asked lowering my voice so only he would be able to hear me.

The look he gave said it all. He wasn't scared, he was plain horrified but he still denied it with a small shake of his head.

I didn't pay attention to the film anymore … I have something better to watch! I had eyes only for Kai. It was funny to see him jump slightly every time he saw to protagonist of the film getting into a compromised position or close his eyes when it was becoming too much only to open them seconds later out of curiosity. With every fright he was moving closer to me trying to find some comfort without making it too obvious that he was actually frightened till the tips of our fingers where touching

All in all it was the much better than the best of films I've ever seen! I'm sure that Kai was aware of me looking at him, but he couldn't help it. The scary movie had him hooked. Oh Kai you're just adorable! How I wish that he would open up to me!

**Kai's POV**

I can't believe that I had just seen a scary movie. It gives me the creeps to think about it again and to tell the truth I'm reluctant to go to sleep … who knows who'd be lurking behind the bedroom door or under the bed!

As I'm busy looking around me, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, to see if there is anything out of order in the room my teammates returned to their respective rooms leaving me alone in the family room and to make it worse they turned off the lights!

What am I going to do? I pulled my feet up on the couch and huddled in the corner. Unfortunately the couch was in the middle of the room and I couldn't survey the whole room at the same time. With every creak that the furniture made I almost freaked out. Whining I made myself as small as possible and settled for a long night

Damn scary movie

**Rei's POV**

I wonder were Kai is. He didn't turn in with us. I thought that as soon as the film would be over he would scurry to bed and bury himself under the covers. After about an hour with Kai not coming to bedroom (which we shared), I got up to look for him. When I turned into the living room I heard a whimper coming from the couch. Last time I checked we had no pets in Tyson's home …

There in the corner of the sofa was Kai dozing off. He was huddled in the corner with his knees drawn to his chest and his head resting on them. It must really be an awkward position!

"Hey Kai … wake up"

"…"

"Kai

Upon opening his eyes, being half asleep like he was, and seeing my eyes glow in the dark he let out a high pitched scream. Not knowing what else to do I covered his mouth with my hand whispering urgently in his ears to make him understand that it was only me and not some messed up fantasy that he conjured up in his sleep

"Oh … it's only you Rei! You gave me the worst scare of my life!" I could see he face glowing red even if we were in pitch blackness and it was kind of cute!

"Who did you expect to come to wake you up, hmm? Come let's go to bed Kai it must be really uncomfortable on the sofa without even a blanket on in the middle of winter"

At the mention of bed Kai's face lost its color. "But … but Rei that guy killed all of his friends in the bedroom and what if … what if there is someone waiting for us under the bed!" His voice was about to break, his eyes huge with fear … what do I do in these occasions?

…

I gave Kai a hug enveloping his shaking frame in my arms and … gesture of the year … he hugs me back! He must be really shaken to actually hug me back … now I know what to do to be able to get Kai all mushy and cuddly with me!

Sliding one arm under his bent knees while the other still supporting his back I picked him up and carried him to our shared bedroom. Once there I dumped him on his bed and proceeded to mine sniggering at his bewildered stare

"Rei … do you realize that my bed is just under the window? What do I do if someone tries to kidnap me?"

"Goodnight Kai"

"But …"

"No buts Kai. Sleep now. Pfff such a baby" Even if I said the last bit in an undertone I think he heard me because he stopped immediately and turned facing the window

After about five minutes when sleep was going to claim me I heard sniffles coming from the bed next to mine.

"Kai, do you want to share a bed?"

"YES … I-I mean … yes please"

"Come here then"

"…"

"Kai?"

"Couldn't you come here?"

"Kai … what am I going to do with you?" I asked him switching on my bedside lamp. "Come on, there is nothing in the room"

Kai's eyes darted around the room and in a flash he was right beside me head covered under the covers, I swear he had flew from the other bed without landing either one of his feet on the ground!

I lied back down and draped my arm over him as a measure of comfort while removing the covers from his head before he suffocated. His cheeks had a pinkish hue and he was avoiding meeting my gaze. I guess he must really be embarrassed

"Why are you afraid of scary movies? … Scratch that you are petrified!"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't like them! They're – they're … I don't know"

"…"

"Fine maybe I am a little bit afraid of them … please don't tell the others"

"Hmm let me see, I don't know …"

"I'll do anything but don't tell the others. I'll never live it down!"

"How about going with me to the cinema next Sunday to see that new film?"

"That's nice. What is the film about?"

"Oh it's just another one of those horror movies" I told him grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
